Under The Racket
by R. E. L'coste
Summary: IYPoT What if Kagome came back into Takashi Kawamura's life?


"Hello?" Takashi picked up the phone before anyone else could get to it. He glanced as his watch, waiting for the person on the other line to speak. It was almost time for school and he didn't want to be late.

"Is this Takashi Kawamura?" A shy voice asked.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"It's your old friend, Kagome."

"Kagome?!" He lost his footing and tripped over the phone cord. "I missed you so much! How was America?"

"I missed you, too," He could feel her smile. "America wasn't as fun as I'd thought it would be.

"How so?" He couldn't help but ask. She paused.

"I missed home too much" She answered. "but I missed you too much. I feel like I missed so much since I've been gone. Hey, what do you say we get back together sometime and catch up?"

"Aw, that's sweet, Gome," Takashi used her nickname, smiling. "I would love to. How about this Saturday at Jeioh?"

- - -

"Perfect!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly. "What time?"

"Around noon," Her best friend stated. "Is that alright with you?"

"It's great!" Kagome had almost jumped for joy as they said their goodbyes. Kagome grabbed her food from the toaster and quickly ate it. Picking up her bag, she headed out the door into the beautiful sunlight.

- - -

"Have you noticed that Taka's been actinng all wierd lately?" Eiji whispered to Shuichiro, who nodded. Sadaharu Inui appeared behind them, looking through his notebook.

"Fufufu! It would seem that," He flipped a page, not noticing the yells from the two. "Taka has been deep in thought as of Tuesday. Five total days including today."

"I could've told you that," Momoshiro walked over to them, Ryoma not too far behind.

"No you couldn't," The four stared at Momoshiro blankly.

"Taka is thinking about a girl," Shusuke Fuji joined their conversation. The five boys turned to him.

"How do you know that?" Ryoma asked.

"His smile," Shusuke turned around and walked out of the locker room. The five boys left looked at each other.

- - -

Takashi whistled as he walked across the Seishun campus, his tennis bag bumping around with every step he took.

"Hey, let's follow him!" Momo told the three. Both Shusuke and Eiji bore identical looks on their faces. Ryoma stared at them before nodding.

"Nya," Eiji shouted. They ran out the gates of their school and down the street. Little did they knnow that someone was following them.

- - -

"Taka-kun!" Kagome exclaimed happily as she ran up to him as he came through the door of the restaurant and gave him a hug. "I missed you!"

"Same here, 'Gome," Takashi smiled down at her as she led him to their booth. Someone screamed outside making some people look out the windows before the door opened. A waitress cam over and took their orders.

Kagome asked, "What have you been doing these last three years?"

"I stopped taking karate after you left and I took up tennis. I'm a regular on my team, now."

"That's great!" Their orders came and they started eating.

"If you don't mind," Takashi pointed down at her meal. "May I try some of that?" Kagome smiled and pushed her plate towards him.

"Only if I can try yours," He handed her his. A cough was heard and a 'sh!' immediately followed.

"Yummy," Kagome smiled and switched plates back. "What are your friends like?"

"They're all pretty nice and they brighten up my day with their funny antics."

Someone snorted int he booth next to Takashi. A much louder 'sh!' sound followed along with some snickering. Takashi looked over the seat and discovered his friends.

"Hi, Taka," Eiji waved, smiling sheepishly.

"What are you all doing here?" Takashi asked them. "Are you all out on a date?"

"Fufufu," Inui closed his notebook and stuck his pen in his pocket. "Why, yes, we are."

Kagome coughed. "I need to get home soon, Taka-kun," She told him as she gathered up her jacket and bag. "I'll see you later! Call me!"

Kagome walked out of the restaurant, but not before leaving some money on the table for her meal. Takashi picked up his racket bag and smiled at the five before leaving. Sighs of relief could be heard from three of the regulars. Shusuke, being the one sitting on the edge of the seat tried to get up.

"What are you waiting for, Fuji?" Eiji asked form where he was stuck in the middle of the others. "Get up!"

Shusuke stared at them and laughed nervously. "I seem to be stuck."

"...shit."

Ryoma stopped glaring at him and slipped underneath the table before crawling out. He got up and started to walk away.

"Ryoma!! Get back here!!"


End file.
